Cookies
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: A random night around the campfire involving cookies and cuddles.


Little bit of fluff, featuring Sheena, Colette and Lloyd :) Yes, more fluff, fluff is what I write :)

For Urby, a fellow Lloyd and Colette fan.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Namco own it I believe.

* * *

The trouble with sharing a batch of cookies between two people was that if you had an odd number of the biscuits you'd be left with one at the end.

Colette looked thoughtfully at the last doughy treat left on the plate she and Sheena had been sharing whilst the summoner had been helping her with some homework. And, Colette smiled at the sketchpad filled with doodles that was laying open next to her notebook, had been helping her procrastinate.

"There's only one thing for this," Sheena said in a deadpan tone, nodding at the cookie.

"Break it in half?" Colette half asked half suggested. Sheena shook her head.

"Fight you for it," the dark-haired girl grinned at the blonde, waving her pillow at the angel.

"OK," Colette grinned back and grabbed her own pillow, whapping the summoner with it playfully.

Much hitting with pillows, tickling, giggling, squealing and laughing ensued as the two temporarily forgot the seriousness and difficult nature of the quest they were in the middle of for a moment of playfulness.

They tried to get Presea to join in the game with a few gentle hits with their pillows. But despite reassurances from Raine that it was a game, and fun, the pink-haired girl seemed content to just watch, sitting beside the healer who was somehow able to concentrate on her research notes despite the small racket of noise the two girls were making.

Zelos was puzzled by their behaviour. He made his way over to Lloyd who, despite being seemingly totally ignorant and naive when it came to hunnies, seemed to understand the two girls.

"What _are _they doing? If they're trying to kill each other they're doing a really lousy job," he said, pointing at the chaos of the pillow and tickling fight as he sat down beside the red-clad swordsman.

"They're playing," Lloyd smiled. "Trust me, if they wanted to actually hurt each other they'd be in a lot more pain right now."

"Oh," Zelos grunted, not quite understanding why that game was fun for the participants but glad there was no need for concern.

"Ohh, they left a cookie," Lloyd beamed as he shuffled over to where the two girls had been sitting earlier and happily popped the biscuit into his mouth.

The fighting duo didn't notice him do this, being too wrapped up in their game. Soon, however, they got tired and decided to stop playing.

"Who won?" Colette panted as she and Sheena wandered over to where Lloyd was still sitting next to the now empty cookie plate, on his own as Zelos had gone to talk to Genis.

"I don't know, lets just spilt it in half," Sheena smiled, having intended to do that all along.

"Alri, eh," the angel stopped mid-word when she noticed the plate was now empty of the biscuit they'd been battling for. Her gaze wandered to Lloyd who smiled and waved at her, pleased to see she was having fun. She noticed the cookie crumbs around his mouth at the same time as Sheena did and the pair lunged forward with a shout. 

"LLOOOOOOYD!" not an angry shout, more of a playful one. Something to accompany the gentle whaps with the pillows the swordsman was now on the receiving end of.

The girls soon ran out of energy, however, and gave up 'punishing' Lloyd for eating the last cookie.

"Tired," Colette said through a yawn. She rummaged through her travelling bag for some night clothes then went to a more secluded spot in the campsite to change and Sheena did the same.

When they returned to their original spot they found Lloyd had also changed to his night time clothes. He smiled at them both before nodding at Colette and patting his lap. The blonde grabbed a blanket and then sat down, wrapping it around them both as Lloyd cuddled her.

Sheena sat down near them, far away enough to give them their own space but still close enough to talk to them.

"The fire's so pretty," Colette said sleepily, her half-closed eyes looking over to the small campfire that was gently burning away in the centre of the group's campsite.

"Smells nice too," Lloyd smiled. Whatever Presea had chosen to chop up to burn tonight was producing a particularly nice scent as the flames ate away at it.

"You two are daft," Sheena smiled at them. But she agreed really, the fire was comforting. Despite the fact that there were monsters outside the summoner often preferred sleeping under the stars to staying in an inn. There was something so peaceful about resting in the middle of nature, and the monsters tended to stay away once they'd gotten a fire burning, so she felt safe.

A little giggle from Lloyd drew her attention away from the flames to the cuddling couple. She gave the swordsman a puzzled look.

"She's fallen asleep," he giggled quietly and indicated the dozing angel in his arms.

"Aww, sweet," Sheena smiled. 

Lloyd blushed happily, grinned and nuzzled the top of the sleeping blonde's head.

"She's so warm," he purred happily.

"Good, I'd be worried if she was cold," Sheena giggled.

"No, I don't mean, well, yeah, she is warm as in her body's not cold, but she's a special kind of warm as well, like, like, I can't describe it really, just, she's so warm she makes me fell all warm too, all over, right down to deep in here," Lloyd shifted a little to indicate his heart. Colette make a funny little noise, half grumpy half a whimper and Lloyd giggled and let her settle back against his chest again.

"It's so nice," he beamed. Sheena laughed gently.

"I never thought of you as being a romantic person," she smiled. Lloyd rolled his eyes and nuzzled Colette again.

"I'm not, I just, I, I like this," he hugged the angel as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Fair enough," Sheena smiled and turned back to the fire.

Again it was a noise from Lloyd that drew her attention away from it, this time a gentle snore. He'd fallen asleep with Colette still wrapped tightly up in his arms.

"Silly falling asleep like that, you'll give yourself neck ache," Sheena chided softly as she rolled her eyes and went to grab a sleeping mat and pillows. She unrolled the mat next to the sleeping pair and gently eased them down onto it. They shifted a little in their sleep, making themselves more comfortable, but stayed cuddled together. Once they'd settled Sheena carefully arranged their blanket so they wouldn't get cold then gently patted the tops of their heads in an affectionate way as she slipped pillows under them. Then she smiled at the peaceful, content expressions on the sleeping couple's faces before quietly slipping away to keep Presea, who was now taking a night watch shift, company.


End file.
